


Where do you think you're going?

by DragaBloodvist



Series: Whumptober2020 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Astrid!Whump, Astrid-centric, F/M, Whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: Hiccup comes to Astrid's rescue...
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where do you think you're going?

It started in the middle of the night. 

Astrid was caught somewhere between exhausted sleep and unconsciousness when a dark figure appeared next to her. Muddled as her mind was after a day in the burning sun, she didn't even grasp what happened at first, and it took the distinct scent of leather and just that special something that was  _ him _ for her to realize who it was. 

"Hi.... Hiccup?"

Her voice was weak, hoarse with her too-dry throat. 

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He ran his hands over her face and head, checking her over for injuries.

Keening, she leaned into his touch, so unbelievably grateful for his presence

“Just give me a moment, then I'll get you out of here." 

He reached up to her arms, feeling for the chain and how it was fixated. His movements were fast and sure, as always, but it still took him a moment, time for Astrid's mind to clear a little. 

"No!" she gasped, fearful now. "No, Hiccup, you have to leave. Now! It's a trap!"

But Hiccup just scoffed. "Oh, I know. Them keeping you here out in the open, it's obvious that they were expecting us. But they were expecting an open attack, not me and Toothless sneaking on board in the middle of the night." He paused in whatever he was doing above her head for a moment, his fingers brushing over her cheek. "Don't you worry. I'm not leaving without you." 

He continued working on the mechanism until there was a low  _ click _ and her arms were suddenly free. She would have fallen hard to the wooden ground if Hiccup hadn’t caught her just in time.

“Hey, hey. I’ve got you. Come, we have to hurry. Can you walk?”

Astrid nodded, still a little numb and dazed, but Hiccup still pulled her arm over his shoulder to support her, for which she was grateful. Her legs felt so shaky, she didn’t trust them. 

They made it exactly as far as one step. 

That first step only made Astrid stumble but thanks to Hiccup’s help that was only a minor problem. The second step put her weight on her right leg then, but instead of holding her up, it gave way beneath her as if it wasn’t even there. A sharp pain shot through her entire body as her knee twisted and without being able to do anything against it, a shrill scream of pain tore itself from her chest. She fell to the ground, not even Hiccup able to hold her up this time, and the impact was so jarring that she couldn’t suppress a second outcry. What had happened to her leg? 

“Astrid? Oh, Gods, what happened?” Hiccup was at her side in an instant.

She whimpered. “M-my leg... I-it hurts! I can’t-” 

She wanted to say more, but at that moment, sudden light flared up from all around them. Seemingly out of nowhere, countless Hunters appeared from behind stacks of barrels and boxes, brightly lit lanterns in their hands and dark grins on their faces. 

With fear in her heart, Astrid looked around.  _ It had been a trap, it had been a trap, it had been a trap! _ Hiccup’s hand on her arm tightened as he changed into a protective stance, his hand itching to where he kept his flaming sword. But before he could draw it and start the fight, Ryker’s abhorrent voice echoed from behind them, something like amusement ringing in it like a bad aftertaste.

“And where do you two think you’re going?”


End file.
